


Yawn

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [10]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr one-shot. Anonymous requested: At work, Castle tries the age-old trick of yawning and putting his arm around Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yawn

“Oh my God,” Beckett groaned, pushing her fingers through her hair. “This is worse than a needle in a haystack.” The table in the conference room was piled high with papers, and the four of them — Beckett, Castle, Esposito and Ryan — were slowly making their way through the stacks in search of the evidence they needed.

Esposito rubbed his eyes, then squinted across the table at Beckett. “I’m going to go make more coffee,” he declared. At two in the morning, coffee was the only thing that might be able to keep the group conscious.

“Oh please do,” Beckett agreed, tossing the pile of papers she’d been looking at onto the table.

As Esposito left the room, Ryan stood as well. “Back in a minute,” he said, before heading in the direction of the washrooms.

Castle looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye. Beckett was leaning back in her chair, eyes closed, rolling her head side to side to try and work out the kinks. Yawning loudly, Castle stretched his arms over his head, slowly bringing them out to each side as he arched back into his chair. One arm landed  _just so_ , draped over the back of Beckett’s chair.

Beckett tensed slightly, opening her eyes and shooting Castle a narrow glare from the corner of her eye. “Castle. What are you doing?” she asked flatly.

“Stretching, what’s it look like?”

Beckett rolled her eyes. “Really? That’s what you’re going with? I haven’t had a guy try the whole ‘yawning and putting his arm around me’ thing since I was in  **high school**.”

“Yeah?” Castle turned his head to look at her directly and shot her a crooked grin. “That’s a shame. It’s a classic.”

“ _Castle_.”

“Yes, Beckett?”

“Move your arm.”

Castle’s arm slid from its position along the back of Beckett’s chair, up to drape over her shoulders.

“Am I interrupting something?” Ryan stood in the doorway, his eyebrows in the vicinity of his hairline.

“Yes.” Castle.

“ **No**.” Beckett.

A grin played at Ryan’s lips. “Riiiight.” He stepped into the room and took his seat again, and Castle’s arm reluctantly removed itself from Beckett’s shoulders.

“Can we just get back to work?” Beckett’s ‘annoyed’ voice came out.

“Oh sure,” Ryan agreed. “I mean, I’m not the one who was—”

“ _Ryan_.”

“Right, boss.”


End file.
